Concrete angel
by PaulXxlover
Summary: Christen Anne Call; Embry’s cousin. Also the kindest person you well ever meet. Paul Walker, the rudest person you’ll every meet. Well they do say opposites attract. Paul imprint stroy.
1. Past

4 years ago

"I can't believe her." I Stormed out of my mother's house. "How could she say those things?" Yelling so that damned old witch can hear.

I'm 20 fucking years old I can take care of a child. I know it's not mine and don't know anything about her.

Shall I explain? Well mom and I live in an apartment complex and our neighbors, 2 newly weeds (drug addicts.) and a 4 year old daughter Gracie. I know she was being abused physically and mentally. I mean just by looking at her you can tell she's not being feed and I was sick of playing the whole 'I didn't see or hear anything' routine. So today im going to talk to Gracie and her 'parents' to see if I could take her in, I have talked and played with Gracie before and I fell in love with her; she was adorable, smart and funny. I well get her out of there damnit even if it well take me forever!

I knocked on the door; I heard a crash and then footsteps toward the door. The door opened bleeding out a god awful stench, I held a gag that was making its way through my throat to smile at a very intoxicated women.

"What do you want Call?" She held no kind of restraint to kind the rudeness to the minimum, I sighed. I figured it was going to be like this.

"We need to talk." I held up the adoption forms, her eyes widened then she smiled and opened the door wider letting me in. I stepped in to see a gruesome house clearly it smelled better then it looked, but the smell was still terrible; my eyes even began watering.

"Sarah who's at the god damn door?" A man voice rang through the apartment. "Miss. Call she here to take the brat." I heard footsteps approaching me, then a short fat man came forward and he had glazed over eyes, clearly he was high off something.

"Okay I'm here to give Gracie a better home and life." I stated slowly, his gazed turned sour.

"Are you saying my house isn't good enough for a messily mistake." HE yelled, I held up my hands surrendering before this turned into a battle.

"Please Sir I didn't mean it that way. I hear you guys yelling at each other about her, hell you even yell at her, I've seen the bruises and the cuts on her. I'm just asking you to hear out my deal, well you?" If I can't make them understand a deal well most likely succeed in doing so.

"A deal huh? Alright what you got?" I smirked, hell we lived in LA nothing is done right if it doesn't have a deal involved. I know a thing our to about all the markets and shit. I choose to stay away, people say I have a knack for persuading people and I would have to agree with them.

"To put it blunt, freedom." I put my hands on each of their shoulders. "No worrying about her, no money spent on her, no seeing her there in front of you, and of course no limits on your wonderful sex life." The man's smirk widened.

"Sign the paper and she well be out by tonight, and you can have all the sex you want with her being there with her teary, red eyes staring at you well trying to please your women eh. Sound mighty find doesn't?" I stepped back. "No more kid, you well never see her again for the rest of you lives." The paper was snatched out of my hands and signed and straight back in my hands, they were no staring lustfully at each other; I shook my head and moved to the side. "Bathroom." They said together and I nodded.

I knocked on the bathroom door. "Gracie it's my Christen, can you open the door for me?" the door slowly opened. "Let's get out of here, you in?" She nodded and grabbed her things and we were out of there.


	2. Have to stop by the bank?

_**Thank you all for reviewing my story and adding to your favorites. I appreciate it!**_

**Have to stop by the bank?**

"You got to be kidding me?" I looked over to a now 8 year old girl; all she did is shake her head at me as I continued my road rage. "He didn't even look! Jackass!" I shouted out my window.

"Pay up Chris." She held up a jar, the jar that contains like half my life savings.

Okay let me explain, Gracie thought it was a great idea to make me put a freaking dollar in the jar every time my road rage gets the best of me on our journey to La Push for some stupid family reunion. To tell you the truth this is the first one I've been invited to since I picked up little Grace. Weird I know. Well back to the jar, it probably has about 80 bucks in there, bills and coins and some iuo's.

"Do we need to stop at the bank Chris?" I sighed and nodded my head. I didn't mind her calling me Chris, when we left the hell hole she said she was scared to call me mom just in case I would turn like her mother when she called her mom. I reassured her that she could call me whatever she'd like even if I see her like she's my own. I would even risk my life for hers in a heart beat.

"How many I.O.U's are in there?" She just smiled and held up 6 fingers, I groaned.

"You seriously have road rage and hopefully you change before you go brook." I just smiled at her, little smartass she become, she's like my little twin these past 4 years. She even wanted to dye her hair black and go tanning to look like me, of course I said no, since the world doesn't need another me.

"So?" She drawled it out for a few seconds? "Why are we going exactly? You're mommy doesn't like me." I sighed, its true my mom didn't, she thinks a young women like my self should go out and party, get some guys and have a life so she puts it.

"She doesn't hate you Gray." I whined. Hoping she would drop it. Thank god she did.

"Yeah sure, whatever you say." She huffed and looked out the window.

"Well maybe I should invest in a jar and have you pay me for your smart mouth girl?" I said ruffling her hair. She hated that, she loves it done up all fancy like a little Barbie princess. Thank god I'm a hair dresser other wise I would be doomed.

"5 miles to go Hun." I smiled, my smile faltered a bit when I saw her look nervous.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I pointed to the forest along the road. When I came down here I would just stare out there for hours. She looked like she was in a trance, just like how I was.

"Okay here we are. Okay you ready?" She shook her head no.

"Gray if it makes you feel any better I'll get Ricky out of your bag." She nodded and I reached for her bag to get a silver wolf with a big red bow around the neck. I smiled remembering when I took her to the zoo, I bought it for her.

"Thanks Chris." I nodded and got out of the car and walked to the other side opening the door and helping her down.

I swallowed hard and walked us up the steps of the small yellow house. This was our cousin's house, Aunt Laney and my 17 year old cousin Embry lived.

"Here we go." I mumbled and rang the door bell. After a minute no one answered so we walked to the back yard to see about 20 people out there eating and laughing.

I saw my mom talking with my Aunt Laney. What really got my off guard was a group of huge; when I saw huge I mean over 6 foot tall giants with short hair and tan skin.

"Christen?" I heard a voice to the left of me. Gracie coward behind me. "Yes and who are you?" Seeing a tall guy, he looked like he was 20 but his face showed about 17, short cropped hair, missy shirt on and jeans.

"It's me, you know Embry." I gasped, no way little Shorty I would tease and make fun of.

"You grew." I hugged him; his skin was hot, like he was running fever. I let go of him and grabbed Gracie's hand.

"Gracie these is my cousin Embry. Embry this is Gracie." He smiled down at the little girl.

"Ah so this is the little girl I heard so much about. How old are you princess?"

Gracie didn't like men and was very intimidated by them. Poor girl, she told me what her father did to her when her mom was knocked out from the drugs. It sickened me, he would rape my Gracie. I would be awaken late at night to her screaming and crying in her sleep, yelling out 'Sop, daddy stop' it tour me to pieces.

"She's 8, turning 9 in a month." I squeezed her little hand.

"Come on I want you to meet my friends." He started to walk toward the group of tall men, I wasn't to sure for the sake of Gracie, She begun to follow him which was weird. Very weird.

"Guys this is my cousin and her little Gracie." I noticed right away that one of the guys was staring hard at Gracie and Gracie was smiling at him. I didn't like the way he stared at her, all loving, compassionate, why is a 17 or 19 year old boy staring at an 8 year old with those eyes. The others noticed this as well.

"Keep your eyes to your self boy." I seethed, usually I'm not this rude but come on he is checking out my baby girl.

"I'm Sam; I apologize for Seth over there." I shock his hand, it was also hot.

"These idiots are Jared, Jacob, Leah, Quil, and of course Seth." I nodded to them.

"Paul is on his way he had to shower up."

"No problem." I saw Seth playing with Gracie; she was laughing and pulling on his hair.

She never plays with guys, what is going on.

"What's the scoop on your boy Seth? Is he a good guy?" Sam looked over at the two and smiled. "Oh you have nothing to worry about; he's a good guy a kid at heart." I nodded and Sam and I talked for about 15 minutes when a heard glass break and some yelling.

"Watch it brat." I turned to the voice and immediately ran over to beat this giant's ass for calling that so called brat a brat. This boy is in a world of pain, cause that so called brat was in fact Gracie and I was seeing red.

_**Hope you like the new chapter, keep reviewing please!!!**_


	3. Rude!

_**Wow is all I can say, you guys rock thanks for all the reviews and favorite stories. I EVEN GOT A FAVORITE AUTHOR THINGY!! That makes me feel good lol. Well here is number 3; it may not be so good since I just woke up, sorry if I disappoint you. =(**_

* * *

**Rude!**

"Hey you!" I yelled at some really tall and tan guy, hot but rude. I saw Gracie was crying in Seth arms, which were shaking, weird it was kind of like he was holding himself to not kill mystery guy.

"You got some nerve!" He turned toward me and just stared at me with wonder, amazement, and love. Oh hell no, This Jackass thinks he has a chance with me, excuse me while I laugh.

"Who the hell just walks around a place and knocks down a kid, huh? Why don't you walk on home?" I seethed getting right in his face, he seemed to like that. So I did what any other girl would do was to bring him down I wrapped my hands around his neck and played with the nape of his hair, he groaned and I smiled and kneed him in right where the sun don't shine.

He doubled over and I put my foot on his package which I meet say had a heel which could easily cause a lot of damage. "Listen her boy, you leave her NOW, stay way from Gracie, and if I even see you anytime I'm here your dick will be in my blender and served to your mother and I'll send your balls to your grandmother! Do you hear me?" I growled putting a little pressure on him. He of course like this whole conversation said nothing and that annoyed me. So left him there willowing in his smashed egos and straight to Gracie.

"Seth is that one of your boys?" He nodded and glared at he guy that is still lying in shook on the grass. "Well give me Gracie and get him out of before I go LA on his ass." He looked resistant and let her go and walked over to the guy. Yelling at him and pushing him in the forest.

"I'm sorry about him Christen, Paul has some anger problems and he had a rough day. Give him a chance." I laughed at Jared's attempt to look after he's friend.

"Nope." Popping to 'p'. "Ain't gonna happen."

"Christen Anne Call; you got some never walking in here like you own the place!" Well I sense some family traits in that so very familiar line. I turned to my mother all red in the face. "Oh mother red is definitely not your color." She brook in a smile and hugged me.

"It's been a long time." I just shrugged. "You could have dropped by anytime you wanted to." She sighed and looked down at little Gracie.

"She does look like you, beautiful and always had a way with guys." She smiled a hugged little Gracie. I guess she got over her self a little. She changed a lot I could tell, she had a natural glow to her now.

"So did you get yourself a man?" I nodded and frowned.

"He was an absolute jerk and a kicked him out after a year, I couldn't take him any longer. Boy he may have been hot but he was dumb and egotistical." Jordan was a jerk, always glaring at Gracie and he had the nerve to say she was getting in the way of our relationship, please.

"Well at least you're looking." Yeah she was right I went on dates and Gracie spent a night at her friend's houses so I wouldn't worry.

"Yup I go to the occasional bar as well." She smirked, my mom loved to drink and I guess I do as well; well I did when I was younger.

"So what was the problem with Paul." I groaned is there nothing else to talk about.

"It looked like you were about to shoot him Chris." She actually sounded worried for him, I just laughed. "I left it in my car. He's safe for now." Laughs were erupting through the yard, yup a lot of people were listening, how rude but hey I didn't care this is our family reunion even if most of our family isn't here, but their friends are type of ordeal.

"So where are you staying?" My mom insisted I would stay until summers over, I didn't mind but what about Gracie and her friends. But she said they all went to Disney land and not to worry.

"Right here, I know you to wild to have a roommate." She looked like she was hiding something. "Some ones living with you isn't there?" I smirked and nudged her a little bit, in return she blushed.

"Whoa spill, what's his name?" She blushed harder and pointed to a guy talking with same. "That's George my fiancé." Well damn she got her self engaged. "Well I'll be right back." I grabbed Gracie's hand, to tell you the truth I almost forgot about her. I feel terrible after that. I'll get her ice cream to make up for it.

"Hey Chris when Seth coming back? I shrugged. She had all ready became so attached to the young boy.

"Hey Georgy?" I smiled and waved. He looked scared actually.

"So how's life Samantha?" Looking over to Sam how just glared and then laughed. "Kidding, you buff man, you." Poking him in his bicep.

"Seth is coming back with Paul so he can apologies." I held up my hands. "He can apologies but that doesn't mean I'll forgive him."

Turning my attention back to George. "So when the wedding?" I nudged him; Gorege blushed, he's shy that's cute.

"George this is Christen and Gracie. Christen is Carlen's daughter." He now looked nervous.

"Oh come her tight ass." I grabbed him in a hug and whispered. "Glade my mom finally found someone, hurt her and you get the same thing Paul well get and I don't think your mom or grandmother would like that to much." Sam chuckled, George gulped and nervously laughed.

"The party animal is back, where's little Grace?" Seth came out of the forest behind Sam. "The animal was right and she right here she is." Gracie was smiling like a mad woman. "Go have fun." I guided her toward Seth and she ran in his arms.

"Umm Christen…c-can…we umm... talk?" And there stood Paul, the man I never wanted to see again. "Nope." And walked away to the coolers and grabbing Mikes hard lemonade, love these things.

"Look Christen I didn't mean to say that to Gracie it's just I was pissed earlier and took my anger at her." It seriously looked like he was in pain.

"Okay follow me." I couldn't stand seeing him in pain which was weird, but not really for me at all.

I took him to the front yard. "Okay you wanted to talk then go for it."

Now that I'm actually looking at him he was smooken, I mean it's the real definition of 'tall, dark and handsome'.

"I wanted to apologies." I groaned. "Like I said to Sam I don't care if you're down on your knees, what you called Gracie were something you never call her, there fore I can not accept it no matter what you say." His eyes should sadness and looked like he was about to break in a million of pieces.

"Look Paul have a nice life; just leave me and Gracie out of it."

"I can't!" he yelled getting in my face. I tried to push him back but nothing happened.

"Why are you being such a bitch all I'm trying to do is apologies and all you can think about is your little Gracie, from what I heard she not even yours!" He yelled, okay that one hurt a lot, and talk about thousand knives in the heart.

"She may not be mine, but I see her as mine." I yelled back, he just laughed at me.

"But does she, all she could be doing is free loading off of you." I wanted to cry so badly, this bastard can really dig deep.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I screamed and punched him in his face, holey shit my hand was screaming as well. But I choose to ignore it.

He began to shake violently. "YOU'RE JUST SOME BITCH THAT LETS PEOPLE WALK ALL OVER YOU! YOU HAVE NO BACKBONE AND COME ON YOUR ABOUT TO BUST IN TEARS BY JUST TELLING YOU THE FACTS!" He yelled as loud as I did.

Tears blurred my vision, not from the pain of my hand but his words. He's right since I grew up I was walked on, but the new me hated being walked and did something about it. But his words jus burned into me, it was like my heart was breaking.

I ran, didn't know where but I ran. Only hearing him calling to come back.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it, I wasn't to sure about this one, sorry if you don't like it.**_


	4. Zombies and Big dogs

_**Thank you list!!!!! Okay I just wanted to say thanks and I am in shook because this story got a lot more feed back then I ever imagine, you can say my other **_

_**on mibba didn't get a lot.**_

_**Thank you…..for fav story/reviews and fav author.**_

_**Danie568**_

_**TeamJacob55Emi**_

_**MissusC**_

_**the pen fatelle**_

_**LoveIsEverythinqq**_

_**Xoavdonahue**_

_**Rmeyer90**_

_**heather2012**_

_**lady-of-randomosity**_

_**YamiNoRei**_

_**Topaz1302**_

_**Holliday Girl**_

_**xXHellsxDreamerXx**_

_**Tayfeen22**_

_**nerdpower122890**_

**Zombies and giant dogs**

I don't know why what he said affected me so; just all his words were floating in my mind.

What happened to the strong Christen, the one earlier today? This Christen reminded so much of when I lived down here, the push over. What I just did over there in front of Paul was exactly what I did long time ago run. I always run, didn't look back just ran that was like a motto for me 'run you well never get hurt.' Well trust me it hurts running to.

I vowed when I took in Gracie that I would never run again, but look at me; crying and running away, pathetic.

I stopped in front of the forest, not even hesitating I walked in. I remembered a little clearing in the middle of the forest were I used to go to just relax and get away. That's were I was heading, or just wanting to get away.

About 15 minutes in my little hike I found it. It was more beautiful then I remembered. I smiled and sat down in the middle looking at the clouds and started signing. I would sign whenever I was very emotional. I don't really know why I just do.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holdin' back_

_Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

I closed my eyes and sang stronger letting my emotions run out with each lyric.

This song reminded me so much of Gracie it hurt to sing it, but I just could find myself to stop.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it'll be too late_

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

Tears began to swell up, what if I was to late. Gracie my rock wouldn't be here and I would be still living in that dump of apartment instead of following my dream as a hair dresser, probably would have excepted the offer my old friend gave me to get into selling drugs, he would always say I was so good at persuading people.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

Is sighed and opened my eyes. I hear rustling to the right of me, okay that's a little bit creepy. I stood up, while trying to see what caused that, but couldn't see anything. Okay very creepy. I went to walk away but I bumped into a wall. But that wall clapped, wait clapped?" I looked up to see a handsome pale man in front of me.

"Excuse me, I thought I was alone." Slowly backing away from him, I just had a bad feeling about this guy, no human can be that beautiful so alluring. I felt like a fly about to rest on one of those Venus fly traps.

"You sing beautifully, why choice such a sad song?" He smiled and stroked my cheek. I gasped his hand was like ice, so cold almost felt like he was dead. This guy either is dead and I'm losing my mind thinking zombies walking around and happens to wander in front of me and now is thinking that he wants to eat me or he was just outside for way to long and has hypothermia. At the moment I'm hoping for the second one.

I pushed away his hand. "Please don't touch me." That when I saw his eyes, red like blood. Now I was officially freaked. Never mind definitely option 1 oh my god he's a mindless zombie.

"Oh don't worry little pet." His voice was so sickly sweet, he grabbed my arm. I quickly scratched at it like a coyote in a trap trying to bite of its own leg. "Please let me go." I cried. "Quite! Food shouldn't speak." What, me food? Oh god this guys a freak. I'm going to die out her! Tears blurred my vision.

"You bastard let go!" I tried kicking him but failed miserably, he caught my foot and throw me into a near by tree. Oh im going to feel that tomorrow. I tried to get up and get away but he beat me to it and grabbed me by the throat. I coughed trying to get air in my throat.

He leaned toward my neck and I saw fangs. Oh My God! He's a fuck'n zombie I knew. I struggled more, I thought zombies were weak you know kick him and they fall apart.

My vision was darkening from the lack of air and having trouble staying concuss. I knew I was going to die here today and I'm about to be freaking zombie chow.

I was about to give up when I heard a growl and suddenly let go. I coughed again and air filled my body quickly and I turned to see 5 huge dogs, when I saw huge I mean horse sized with big sharp teeth and really sharp claws growling and snarling.

I am really regretting coming to the forest. I mean now there's freaking huge dogs going to eat me. I don't know which is worse zombie chow or puppy chow.

Wait maybe I'm dreaming, yeah that it. Okay Chris wakey wakey. I pinched my self. "Ouch!" rubbing my arm okay so I am awake, grrreat.

The zombie booked it out of there, wow who said zombies were slow. I laughed, I know weird im about to be killed and I'm, well I have a reasonable explanation I had one to many Mike hard lemonades, yup that's it I'm drunk and delusional.

I noticed that there was only 1 dog now, the others most have chased after the zombie or something. Then something burst out of the bush beside me, I screamed.

"Sam!" I yelled clutching my heart. "Don't fucking scare a drunken girl." I laughed.

"Christen you're not drunk." I laughed and slapped his arm. "Then why are there giant dogs and zombies fighting, I'm obviously drunk and delusional." He just sighed.

"Look that was no zombie and that no dog" He started "Well now that you say something they looked more wolfish, yeah they were giant wolves." I added, he just glared at me for interrupting, sorry cranky pants, I'm drunk what do you expect.

"Those were Vampire and werewolves. What you saw was real and you're not drunk. You didn't even open your lemonade." Damn he was right, oh god!

"Holey cheese and crackers! I'm just going to lay do-" All I saw was darkness.

_**Sorry it not very long, I'm tired its 12:40 a.m here and I'm practically a zombie lol. Hope you liked it. Oh and the song is concrete angel by Martina McBride **_


	5. Take a right and keep on going

_**Take a right and keep on going**_

_My head, oh god_. I lifted my hand above my eyes. "Look she's awake." I rolled over. "No I'm not." I groaned. "Come on Chris." I opened my eyes to see 5 huge men. "We have some explaining to do." I nodded.

For an hour Sam was telling me about all the funky stories of the tribe. To tell you the truth they were pretty cool. But I have no idea where I come into all this. "And you're telling me this all why? When I was so convinced that I was drunk why didn't you just kept it that way?" I raised my eyebrows. "That's for Paul to tell you." I narrowed my eyes where Paul was sitting; he was actually almost touching me, not liking that one bit I scout closer to the other side. "Okay spill Paul."

He looked around the room and then looked at me. "There's something us shape shifters go through, though it is rare most of us have done it. It's called imprinting and it's like a soul mate. We want to keep them safe, love them and hold them while they cry make then smile when they're upset. It happens just by looking them in the eyes and all of a sudden the only thing keeping you on earth is that one person." I held up a hand to stop him.

"I know what you're going to say next. You're going to say that you imprinted on me right?" I seethed looking up at the man that insulted not just me but Grace as well." Sam stepped in. "Not just you Grace as well." I raised my eyebrows. "Oh really? Seth right? I like him, he didn't insult me the first time we meet." I gave Paul the death glare then stood up. "Well I guess there's going to be a new story you can add, the one girl who can completely be uninfected by imprinting. Good day boys." Paul quickly got up and followed.

"Paul enough!" I yelled, but he still followed. "You can't fight it Chris." I glared at him. "Look I'm sorry for the way we meet, sorry about grace. Okay just please don't be mad at me." He grasped my cheek; my body moved on its own and leaned into his touch. "Uninfected huh?" He smirked. I pushed myself away from him. "Fuck you jerk!" I yelled and walked aimlessly, since I had no idea where I was and me having no sense of direction, is having a little bit of problem finding her way back to the house.

"Just take a right at the end of the street then keep going you'll see it." Paul yelled. I just flipped him off, but took his directions. "fucker." I mumbled. "Heard that!" He yelled. "Shut up!" I screamed and stomped home. Mumbling profanities and cursing Paul.

I got to the house about 15 minutes later. Got lost once since I didn't pay attention and walked right past the house. "God I don't even know why am making such a big deal we're just here until summer ends."

Then it hit me. Grace and Seth. I groaned I couldn't just take her away she's already attached to the hip with him. "I guess I have to go house shopping huh?" I made my way toward the door. Only to be greeted by Embry. "Hey cos." I laughed.

"Chris we need to talk." I gulped. "Okay ." he guided me to his room which I would have to say smelt like gym socks on a sunny Saturday afternoon. "Look i'm not here to say you should just go out with him ." I stopped him. "You talking about Paul?" he nodded and nodded for him to continue. "I'm not going to say he's a nice guy when I know full while he's a short fused wolf which loves a women's attention." I nodded. "He likes sex, what guy doesn't." Embry blushed.

"Aw my little virgin cosine, how cute." I teased, and pinched his cheek; he smacked my hand away and continued. "But when we imprint, that person will only be the one that will make us completely whole. They are distend to be together. I'm not forcing you to just jump him right now but just get to know him a little okay? No more fighting otherwise I'm locking you two in the shed." Psh like he would ever lock me away anyway.

"Where's grace?" he smiled as I began to freak, he laughed. "Seth picked her up 5 minutes before you got back; they went to get ice cream and get to know each other better." I smiled softly. "It's mice to see that she will always have someone love her for the rest of her life beside a mother figure." I sighed and walked toward his door. "You know you could have that to." I just chuckled. "Yeah whatever you say Embry."


	6. locked in with the enemy

_**Locked in with the enemy**_

We were all sitting in the backyard, as I saw we I mean Embry, Seth and the man haunting my dreams for the past 7 days; Paul and myself.

It's been a week since we got here and I couldn't see myself anywhere else, I applied for a job at the barber, I would do women as Mr. Jacobs did men. Grace and I no longer live with Embry but in a small little cabin close to Emily's. It was nice.

Anyway back to the present we were just lunging outside. Paul of course was picking fights and we have been bickering since he came by. "God do you ever shut that damn hole of yours!" I yelled throwing an empty can at his head; he caught it and placed it on the ground.

"I am so done!" Embry yelled. "Seth grab Paul!" Paul looked at the boy in front of him like he grew two heads. "What?" He said getting up to run but was too late and Seth grabbed him by the arm with the help of Embry. "What the hell." He yelled and growled at the boys as the pushed him towards the shed. Oh hell no!" I yelled making my quick getaway only to run into a wall.

"God damnit Jacob." I yelled as he threw me over his shoulder walking toward the shed. "When did you even get here." He just shrugged and threw me in the shed. They closed the door and I heard something like a pad lock clip shut. "Oh my god!" I screamed pounding on the door. "Let me out right now oh so god help me Seth you will never date Grace in your entire life!" I heard footsteps getting closer I smirked.

"Dude she's lying!" damnit.

5 minutes later I realized they really won't let me out. "It there a light somewhere Paul? This place gives me the creeps." I heard things moving then a blinding light in my face. "Damnit Paul." He mumbled a sorry and placed the flash light on the floor where he was sitting. "I guess we should try to be peaceful since we're stuck here." I said with a slight laugh. "I guess so to."

After about 10 more minutes, Paul moved closer to me. "Look I really am sorry about the first time we meet." I saw in his eyes that he was indeed sincere. "Look Paul." He held up his hand. "No I'm serious Chris I can't live without and I would be damned if I let you slip away."

For once I was actually speechless, all I could do was move my face closer to his like there was a magnetic pull toward his lips, inching. I could feel his breath on face.

Our lips touched and it was like fireworks, I wanted more. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck bring him closer. He moaned as a massaged his scalp. We broke apart breathing heavy. "Wow." He said as I nodded. Grabbing his head for more. This time I felt his tongue begged for entrance I was about to let him but the door swung open revealing a smiling Embry and Jacob. I quickly moved away from Paul and smoothed my shirt. "We'll talk about this later." He nodded as a walked over to Embry pulling on his ear.

"You little snake!"

Paul's pov

I ran my fingers over my lips and smirked. "You guys just made me the happiest mother fucking wolf alive." I laughed hugging Jacob. I truly felt like skipping in a meadow of flowers. "My imprint finally kissed me and boy I was on fire. Plus I was quite turned on at the moment.


End file.
